yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, manga or movie only characters
First series anime only characters Shotaro Akaboshi Shotaro Akaboshi (赤星 昇太郎, Akaboshi Shōtarō) is a collector that steals Miho's watch. Dark Yugi comes to get it back. Yujīn Krabs Yujīn Krabs (ユジンー・クラブズ Yujīn Kurabuzu) is the second game master, who has good luck with a television game show. Yujin pushes around Yugi and his friends until Yugi challenges him to a Shadow Game involving a game show. He ends up losing. After losing, Yujīn no longer has good luck on the TV game show and loses his champion title. Later, during the final Death-T episode, Aileen Rao and Ryuichi are paired against Miho and Jonouchi. Jonouchi and Ailean have the battle suits while Miho and Ryuichi are at the controls. Jonouchi and Miho defeat Aileen and Yujīn. Dr. Kekeru Goyu Dr. Kekeru Goyu (豪遊 カケル, Gōyū Kekeru) does not properly take care of Shizuka, Jonouchi's sister. The doctor had fired Nurse Miyuki. The doctor loses to Dark Yugi in a putt-putt game. Dr. Goyu goes insane. Haiyama Haiyama (灰山) is a boy who manipulates Kujirada while pretending that the opposite is going on. Haiyama is defeated by Dark Yugi in a digital pet duel. Kageyama sisters The Kageyama sisters are three witches who want to have the three Hecate witch cards. Risa Kageyama (影山 リサ, Kageyama Risa) wants to take Yugi's Violet Hecate (バイオレット ヘカテー, Vioretto Hekatē) card. After pretending to be Yugi's friend, Risa reveals herself to be one of the sisters. Yugi, with the Millennium Puzzle taken away from him, is forced into a Duel Monsters game with the Kageyama sisters. Yugi is about to lose when Kaiba appears and takes over. Kaiba defeats the Kageyama sisters in Duel Monsters, explaining that he should be the one to defeat Yugi. Deck * Gorgon * Violet Hecate * Yellow Hecate * Red Hecate Kaoruko Himekoji Kaoruko Himekoji (姫小路 薫子, Himekoji Kaoruko), being supported by the chairman of the student council, tries to win a beauty contest at her school. When she prevents Miho from going onto the final round by ripping her beautiful dress apart, Yugi gets angry at her and plays a Shadow Game with her. Mayumi Mayumi is a girl who wants to give a love letter to Jonouchi. She asked Anzu and Miho about him and they questioned her liking in Jonouchi. Still, they asked Yugi for help seeing as Yugi was Jonouchi's friend. Yugi took them to his grandfather's game shop and his grandfather, Sugoroku gave them a blank puzzle, telling Mayumi she could write a message on it and give it to Jonouchi to figure out. He also stated it was how he got Yugi's grandmother to like him. Later, Mayumi slips the present into Jonouchi's desk when they get to class. But when Jonouchi finds it, the teacher Ms. Chono, takes it and says she will figure it out, then read the message. Anzu stands up and says that Ms. Chono shouldn't be reading other people's messages and says she was the one who gave Jonouchi the gift. Ms. Chono later called Anzu into her office telling her it was against the rules to bring something like that to school. Anzu complains the rules are too strict and says she will make a petition to lessen the strictness in the school rules. But, a few bullies write bad words over her signs and break her petition board. Yugi and Jonouchi support her and Jonouchi fights the bullies. Ms. Chono sees them fighting and calls them to her office. She says that they were in trouble. Yugi, Anzu, and Jonouchi complain it wasn't their fault. Ms. Chono lets them leave and calls in the bullies. She thanks them for doing what they did to Anzu and pardons them. Yugi overhears and is in shock. He turns into Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi comes out and accuses Ms. Chono for using her authority to hurt Anzu. They make a deal to play a game: if Yami wins Chono will leave Anzu alone, and if Chono wins Yugi will be expelled. The game was to put together a broken mirror. Except blindfolded. Yami gives her a pair of gloves and a blindfold. They both begin. But in the middle of the game, Chono takes off her blindfold and unfairly finishes the puzzle. Yami Yugi tells her it is a Shadow Game and the consequences will be very dire. After Chono unfairly finishes the mirror puzzle Yami Yugi stands up, telling her she cheated and used her authority to hurt others and that underneath her beautiful face she was completely ugly. As a result, Chono's face mask cracks and her truly ugly face is revealed. She screams when she sees her reflection and runs. Later, Jonouchi asks Anzu why she gave him the love letter puzzle. Anzu claims it was a joke. Mayumi later tells Anzu and Miho she is no longer interested in Jonouchi after how she saw how he treated her gift earlier. Aileen Rao Aileen Rao (アイリーン・ラオ, Airīn Rao) is a Canadian-Indian dancer and who also happens to be the 3rd game master. Kaiba tells Aileen, who returns from a Paris fashion show, to play a game against Yugi. Aileen first pretends to be a soccer player named "Heida" (平田) in Rijinhai, a fictional version of chess from India. Aileen states that if he wins, Irene must submit to his will, but if Aileen wins, Heida will lose the most important thing to him. Aileen wins and Heida is seen injured in a hospital on TV. Aileen lures Yugi and Anzu, who is a big fan of Aileen, to her condominium. Aileen holds Anzu hostage and forces Yugi to play Rijinhai. Aileen tells the same thing to Yugi: if he loses, he will lose the most important thing to him. Aileen threatens to kill Anzu with a tiger if Yugi loses. Yugi wins and Aileen lets go of Anzu. Aileen acknowledges Yugi as a good player. Later, during the final Death-T episode, Aileen and Ryuichi Fuha are paired against Miho and Jonouchi. Jonouchi and Aileen have the battle suits while Miho and Fuha are at the controls. Jonouchi and Miho defeat Aileen and Ryuichi. Miyuki Sakurai Miyuki Sakurai (桜井 美雪, Sakurai Miyuki) is a nurse whom Jonouchi falls in love with but is heartbroken when she leaves to be with her boyfriend after she is fired from her job by Dr. Goyu; Miyuki is taken, causing Jonouchi heartbreak. Ridley Sheldon of Toei's anime series]] Count Ridley Sheldon (リドリー・シェルダン伯爵, Ridorī Sherudan Hakushaku), from London in the United Kingdom, is the first game master. Count Sheldon has a collection of dolls that he admires a lot. Sheldon's favorite doll, Fiona 「フィオナ」, has a blonde doll dressed up in a Victorian Outfit. Count Sheldon disguises one of his dolls as the school nurse. Sheldon defeats Yugi in a Duel Monsters game, taking his Neon Knight as a reward. Later, Seto kidnaps Yugi, whom is in the arcade looking for a new game called "KIS", so Yugi could face Count Sheldon again. Dark Yugi defeats Sheldon and placing a Shadow Game on the loser. Fiona's face is cracked after the duel with Yugi is over. Student Council Chairman The chairman (大味) is a boy who wants Kaoruko Himekoji to win the student beauty contest. He is competing against fellow student council member Honda, who is pushing for Miho to win. Tetsu Tasaki Tetsu Tasaki, also known as Tetsu the Hedgehog (針ねずみのテツ), is a person who is framed by Jiro. Jiro disguises himself as Tetsu and breaks out of prison. While Tetsu also breaks out of prison and commits some robberies, Tetsu is being framed for a variety of crimes that were committed by Jiro. Tetsu has to prove his innocence. Warashibe Warashibe (童部, Warashibe) is a student who is infatuated with Miho Nosaka, and is good at Capsule Monster Chess. Warashibe has a habit of sucking on lollipops. Second series anime only characters Aaron Aaron (Juan in the Japanese version) is a boy who plays chess with Seto Kaiba. Alister Main article: Alister Ironheart, Chris and Sky Ironheart (アイアンハート, Aianhāto) and Chris (クリス, Kurisu) are the father and daughter of Dartz who ruled Atlantis 10,000 years ago respectively. They have a wolf pet, Skye (Sunny), who is really Silver Fang in disguise. Dartz Main article: Dartz Grerimo Grerimo/'Grimo' (グリモ Gurimo), is a member of Doma/'Paradius', appearing only the "Waking the Dragons" story arc. His name is never spoken in the English anime; it has been confirmed by Seto Kaiba's voice actor Eric Stuart that his official dub name is "Grerimo". He defeats Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood and captures their souls. He later challenges Yugi, using Obelisk the Tormentor and The Seal of Orichalcos against him. Yugi manages to defeat him, though, and Grerimo's soul is absorbed by the Seal. Deck Grerimo uses a Warrior Deck. His stragety focuses on swarming the field with his warriors, taking advantage of The Seal of Orichalcos's ability that allows the player to summon additional monsters to the Field, and then uses The A. Forces to give his monsters a high ATK boost. Rebecca Hawkins Main article: Rebecca Hawkins Jean Claude Magnum Jean Claude Magnum (ジョン・クロード・マグナム Jyon Kurōdo Magunamu) is a Hollywood actor that has starred in several Ninja Movies. He is the suitor and opponent of Mai Valentine (Mai Kujaku in the original Japanese), who challenged her to a duel for the right to marry him or not. He attempted to use Hollywood trickery to briefly kidnap Mai after he lost to her. Deck Magnum uses a Ninja Deck composing of low-level Ninja monsters, many of whom Special Summon other monsters when they are summoned. KaibaCorp Grand Championship Contestants Main article: Grand Championship Contestants The contestents, who only appeared in the KaibaCorp Grand Championship. These included: Abe the Monkey Man, Apnarg Otom, Balfry Ginger, Ethan Shark, Dr. Richard Goat, Jafar Shin, Fortune Salim, Paul McGregor, Sergei Ivanoff, Shane Jordan, Totani Ialos and Vivan Wong. Noah Kaiba Main article: Noah Kaiba Mikey Mikey (Milko (ミルコ Miruko) in the Japanese version), is the younger brother of Alister (Amelda). In the original Japanese, Mikey is killed when a tank he boarded was blown up. In the English anime, Mikey was captured. In the original Japanese, this serves as the basis of Alister's quest to avenge his brother. In the English anime, his capture serves as the basis of Alister's quest to get him back. Rafael Main article Rafael Leon von Schroeder Main article: Leon von Schroeder Zigfried von Schroeder Main article Zigfried von Schroeder Valon Main article: Valon Vivian Wong Main article: Vivian Wong Manga only characters Amane Bakura Amane Bakura (獏良 天音 Bakura Amane) is Ryo Bakura's deceased younger sister. She is only ever mentioned in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. Ryo is seen writing a letter to her. It is later mentioned that she died in a car accident shortly after Ryo wrote to her. The two were very close before Amane dies. Chopman The Chopman (チョップマン, Choppuman) is a serial killer that is in one of the traps at KaibaLand. Chopman had earlier murdered ten Boy Scouts near Domino Park by chopping their bodies into unrecognizeable pieces. KaibaCorp later hired the Chopman. Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu become living chess pieces on a chess board. When Jonouchi is captured, he and Johji are up against the Chopman. Jonouchi is handcuffed on a chain that has Chopman on the end, and he is trapped in the room by a locked door with bars. After Yugi's Millennium Puzzle gives him an idea, Jonouchi frees his hand from the handcuff and attaches it onto the door. Chopman opens the door on accident with his strength and knocks a candle over. He is set on fire when the candle falls into the pit of oil that Chopman is standing in. A.D. Fujita Assistant director Fujita 「AD 藤田」is a character who only appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. In the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, he is called A.D. Archie. Fujita is a boy hired by a director at ZTV to "stage school bullying". Fujita lures Yugi in front of cameras by telling him that he will see a famous movie star. Fujita hits him several times. Jonouchi rushes to the scene to stop him but Fujita stops at the request of the director, who later beats up Jonouchi. Tomoya Hanasaki Tomoya Hanasaki (花咲 友也, Hanasaki Tomoya), known in the English version of the DDM video game as Lint Greendale, is a friend of Yugi's that is obsessed with American superhero comics, particularly "Zombire" (ゾンバイア), a Spawn parody. Hanasaki is beaten up by Sozoji after Hanasaki gives the tickets to Sozoji's ear-deafening concert to Yugi. Dark Yugi later places a penalty game on Sozoji. In a later issue, Hanasaki dresses up as American Hero Zombire (The Greendale Zombire) when he is told that Yugi is in danger, but he finds that the men who told him that lured him into a trap; they want to ransom Hanasaki for his father's money. Hanasaki is saved by Dark Yugi. Hanasaki looks just like his parents, who also happen to look like each other; the other likeness they share is their Zombire obsession. Zombire has been made into a card "Zombyra the Dark". Goro Inogashira Goro Inogashira (猪頭 吾郎, Inogashira Gorō), called Kreiger in the English version of the DDM video game, is a menber of class 3-D who steals class 1-B's spot at the school carnival. Inogashira, whose class usually makes Hiroshima-style okonomiyaki for the festival, then places his giant grill in the center. The grill is used in a Shadow Game between Inogashira and Dark Yugi. Junky Scorpion store owner The owner of a store called "Junky Scorpion" (Scorpion Shoes in the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters game) tries to con Jonouchi out of a pair of shoes he bought. The owner plays a shadow game with Dark Yugi relating to grabbing money out of a shoe, and ends up getting poisoned by one of his scorpions. Johji Johji (ジョージ, Jōji), known as Cedric in the English DDM video game, is Hiroto Honda's baby nephew. Honda takes him to Kaiba's amusement park, KaibaLand. The baby, who is Honda's nephew, is an admirer of Seto Kaiba, is lecherous towards Anzu and other females, and spews curse words at times. He calls Honda by his given name, Hiroto. Johji is also recognizable for wearing a duck costume. Mr. Crown Mr. Crown ' ('Sindin the Clown in the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game) is the father of Ryuji Otogi (Duke Devlin). Mr. Crown lost to Sugoroku Mutou (Solomon Muto) in a Shadow Game and wants revenge on the old man. Nezumi Nezumi 「ネズミ」 is a boy with buckteeth that uses a sob story about him getting hit by yo-yos in a robbery to lure Yugi and Jonouchi to Hirutani.Nezumi only appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. In the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, he is called Nibbles. Nezumi tells Jonouchi that three gang members ambushed him, beat him, and stole his yo-yo. Out of anger, Jonouchi asks Nezumi to lead him to the gangsters. Yugi and Jonouchi travel to Hirutani's abandoned warehouse, where scores of gang members ambush the two boys. Nezumi runs away when Yugi and Jonouchi manage to defeat the gang members. The Dungeon Dice Monsters name, Nibbles, stems from a gang member character in West Side Story named "Nibbles." Old Man Dentures Old Man Dentures (イレバージ, Irebā-ji) known as Egger Baldwin in the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. "Old Man Dentures" is a nickname given to the cranky candy-store owner. Mokuba Kaiba bribes "Dentures" to set up Yugi to lose a game of Capsule Monster Chess by having the coin machine rigged. Yugi wins the game anyway. Sozoji Sozoji (騒象寺, Sōzōji), known in the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game as Fender Shrill is a karaoke player who tries to get people to listen to his horrid singing. Yugi recalls negative testimony from three boys who he labels as "Mr. A," "Mr. B," and "Mr. C" (A-kun, B-kun, and C-kun in the Japanese version) to express universal condemnation of Sozoji's music. Sozoji forces Yugi and Tomoya Hanasaki to buy tickets to Sozoji's All Night Solo Live Show in order to resell them to other people. When Hanasaki gives the tickets to Yugi in an attempt to free himself from the "debt," Sozoji discovers the exchange and reveals a beaten Hanasaki to Yugi during the solo. In revenge, Dark Yugi challenges Sozoji to a shadow game. When Sozoji loses, he is forced to hear his own heartbeat. Tsuruoka Tsuruoka「鶴岡」, known in the English version of the DDM video game as Anton Periwig, is the guidance counselor of Domino High School. Tsuruoka reveals the low achievement test grades of Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda to their peers as punishment for playing achievement test bingo while having low test scores. He then snatches Anzu's gift to Yugi (A pocket game called "Lovely Two"), citing that he can't bring games to school. Even with Yugi's friends protesting, Tsuruoka comes close to stepping on it. Dark Yugi comes out and challenges him to a game. Tsuruoka decides to hide the pocket game and give Yugi and his friends sixty minutes to find the game in the school. If they found it in time, they get the game back. If they don't, they get expelled and the game is destroyed. With Anzu's game, Dark Yugi heads to the teacher's lounge. He uses it to prove that Tsuruoka was hiding it in his body. Jonouchi and Honda pull off Tsuruoka's wig, revealing the game with five seconds left until time would be up. Tsuruoka begs for Yugi and his friends not to reveal that he wears a wig. ZTV Director The ZTV Director is a charcter only appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. In the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, he is called Director Dutchy. This director stages bullying so he could make money off of a false documentary. After paying Fujita to hit Yugi, the director is confronted by Dark Yugi. The director loses a Shadow Game involving dice and is forced to see nothing but mosaics. ZTV Producer The ZTV Producer is a charcter only appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. In the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, he is called Producer Scrooge. A corrupt executive of a television studio, this producer plans to rig the final contest of a "Get the Million", a game show, so that Jonouchi has no chance of winning ¥1,000,000 (About $10,000 U.S.) Dark Yugi shows up in the control room and spills red paint over the controls, so that "Mr. Producer" can't tell which button rigs the wheel. Jonouchi yells for the wheel to stop and he wins one million yen. Dark Yugi placed a penalty game on him that made him beg on camera, upsetting the audience. Jonouchi's check turns worthless when the television studio goes out of business. Capsule Monsters only characters Alex Brisbane Professor Alex Brisbane is a direct descendant of Alexander the Great. He was working with Dr. Solomon Muto in India exploring a mysterious pyramid. They entered it and only Brisbane got out, Dr. Mutou apparently disappeared in to thin air. Later, when Yugi and friends came, he led them to the chamber in the pyramid where Dr. Mutou disappeared. It turns out that when professor Brisbane entered, he got possessed by the dark side of Alexander the Great and used Yugi and his friends to unleash the "ultimate power." Alexander the Great The greatest in history of conquerors, his spirit was trapped in the pyramid, torn in two. He was previous holder of the Millennium Ring that forged the darkness in him and possessed his direct descendant. Movie Only Characters Shougo Aoyama Shougo Aoyama (翔吾 Shōgo) appears in a Yu-Gi-Oh! movie based on Toei's Yu-Gi-Oh! series that has only been released in Japan. Shougo is Mokuba's age and has a Red-Eyes B. Dragon in his Magic and Wizards (Duel Monsters) deck. He is too timid to pull a winning streak. Yugi tries to encourage Shougo by dueling with Seto Kaiba. Anubis Main article:Anubis Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters